


Bring Out The Best

by phanwhiskerslove



Series: Bring Out The Best [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanwhiskerslove/pseuds/phanwhiskerslove
Summary: Phil is sent to a remote manners school after he was accused for spray painting the walls in his old school. With bullies, crushes and strict teachers, Phil hoped to make it out alive by himself. That is, until he bumped into Dan. Follow Dan and Phil as they experience a mixture of happiness, anger, sadness, and more in this manners school phanfiction.





	Bring Out The Best

It was never supposed to happen like this. 

How could a simple blame from another student lead me to a manners school? 

My name is Philip Lester, but you can call me Phil. I was always the shy type of kid who obeyed every rule I was given. Manners were never a huge worry to my parents since I knew how to use them. 

School was fine and all, well, until a kid named Oscar came around. Now, Oscar was a good kid in front of teachers and parents. However, whenever they are not around, it is full on hell for not just me, but in fact everyone else. Nobody can tell on him, since he threatens us. 

One day, graffiti was on the walls of the schools. In order for Oscar to not get in trouble, he decided to target me. By figuring out my lock combination, he just threw in spray cans and some spray print handprints. Soon enough, police cars were outside the school. 

It all happened in the flash. I get called down to the office. My parents and the police are there, alongside the witness who "saw" the person who spray painted the walls; Mr. Hell himself. Oscar. 

They expelled me and made me clean up every single speck of spray paint while Oscar watched, evil flowing in those green eyes of his. Got home and found out both of my parents enrolled me to an elite manners school, hoping to "bring back my manners".

Here I am, with the school outfit on. The boys uniform here consists of black slacks (i prefer mine not loose), a white long sleeved collar shirt with the school's initials sewed in it and a red tie. At least I get to wear whatever shoes I was allowed to wear. 

This school was huge. The outside entrance for the school had many beautiful bushes, flowers and small trees with a fountain right in the middle. Right beside it was a sign that just basically said don't touch and the founder of the manners school. Inside was amazing. The front desk looked polished, like a fancy private school. Right beside it were fancy bathrooms and a few classrooms. I walked up to the front lady with my mother. 

"Hello?" She asked, her voice sounding crisp and firm. 

"Hello. My son is new here and will be staying here until he cleans his act up. His name is Philip Michael Lester." My mother said, pulling out a paycheck. Apparently this school isn't cheap, either.

She nodded and grabbed the paycheck softly. "I am Ms. Chester. Follow me, Philip." She walked out her office and ushered me to come. "Make sure you stand up straight. Make a good first impression." 

I sighed and nodded. 

"Here at London's Etiquette and Manners School, we make sure you know the proper manners. Don't wanna be improper." She said, bringing me to my homeroom. 

I've never seen a pretty large homeroom. The room had many posters, including a huge list of rules. Inside the classroom were the most crazy kids I have ever seen. Paper balls were being thrown around the room, yelling was heard and the teacher was nowhere in sight. 

Ms. Chester snapped her fingers and the whole classroom went dead silent. They cleaned up the paper balls and tossed them in the trash. "You guys have a new classmate. Say hello to Philip. Philip Lester." 

I walked over to the front, looking around. I could feel every pair of eyes staring at me. Ducking my head, I walked over to the back desk and sat down. 

The day went by fast. Some of the manners involved us picking up trash, helping up a person, etc. It was lunch time now and the lunch room was huge. Once I bought some lunch, which was some random sandwich, I walked over to the tables, looking around. I ended up sitting at a random table, looking at what was on the TV. It was just a slideshow of what to expect at this manners school. 

"Hey mate. Get away from our table." 

I turned around and saw three tough-looking guys. I got up slowly and picked up the lunch tray. As I turned around, one of the guys stepped on my shoelaces and I ended up tripping. My lunch was ruined and I could feel a bruise forming on my thigh. I looked up and heard laughter echoing from the cafeteria. My cheeks started heating up, sweat forming on my forehead. I got up and ran off.

I eventually brought myself to a stop, entering the male bathroom. God, how fancy this place was. I stared at myself in the mirror, fixing my fringe. Not long after, I spun around on my feet and saw a person standing at the doorway. 

"Hey, I have never seen you before. Care to explain who you are?" The male said with a posh accent. The male had brown hair that looked straighten and in a fringe style. His hazel eyes shimmered from the light and his outfit just basically looked a bit similar to Light Yagami's outfit in Death Note. 

I looked at the male, shaking a bit. I always hated human interaction with anyone I have never seen before. "I'm Philip Lester, but you can call me Phil. Your name?" I asked, being prepared to dash out the bathroom. I already had enough embarrassment today. 

The boy straighten himself up and stared at me in my eyes. "The name's Dan. Daniel Howell."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> On how many chapters this will have is still in progress, I'm planning on either doing 10 or 15 chapters.
> 
> \- phanwhiskerslove


End file.
